Two for One
by AristaWebb
Summary: When Vegito returns from the fight with Kid Buu intact Bulma isn't sure what to do. Unsure how to proceed Chichi and her two boys move into Capsule Corp to await the use of the dragon balls. But with no guruantee that will work, how's a girl to cope? VB
1. Prologue

**Originally I wanted to write a purely Vegeta/Bulma fanfic as I've recently gotten back into the fandom and the tension there is just so great, impossible not to put pen to paper, or fingers to keys in this case. ****However, while I was watching the Androids and Cell sagas again I ended up powering my way through the whole of Z...and Kai while I was at it. So as I was watching the fusion of Goku and Vegeta with the 'permanent' earrings, I wondered what would happen if they didn't come apart inside Buu.**

**Naturally I'm not the first to ponder this particular dilemma, but since the fanfics seem to be lacking in number I figured I'd give it a spin. Call it a warm up. It was due to this thought that I discovered the Dragon Ball Multiverse comic where this exact instant forms universe 16 I believe? It's fan comic by French artists before anyone panics thinking they missed something. So yeah, some shameless fan to fan promotion there.**

**Now this fanfic is M rated, that means there will be scenes of a potentially vulgar or erotic nature and if that's not something you wanna read well, you have been warned and I won't repeat myself chapter after chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters mentioned herein. This is a purely non profit work of literature, by a fan, for fans. The writing is, however, mine and is not to be repeated or otherwise re-distributed without my consent.**

The implication of the fusion earrings had been temporarily lost on Bulma as she listened to Hercule Satan begging the world to rise up its arms in offering. She hadn't needed his prompting, years of edging closer and closer to her prince had allowed her to pick out his voice when it had called out, mingled together with Goku's. Then everything had gone quiet and it felt to her like the whole world was shaking, could hear the cracks as reality fell around her ears in those achingly long moments waiting and waiting.

Then there it was.

Ringing in her ears.

Joyous cries of victory booming out of the sky as if born on the wings of angels. Buu was defeated, the world was safe once more and her prince could come home. Home to her, home to Trunks. Home.

They stood there, all of them atop the look out, took happy to speak, too shocked to cry then the quiet tapping of foot fall. She spun around, dyeing to see him, aching to see him. But...

It wasn't him.

Well it was, her heart was telling her it was, but it wasn't just him.

Videl broke out between Bulma and Chichi who were frozen in place, "DAD!" she cried and flung herself into his arms.

Before anyone could really process what was standing before them a fat mass of wobbling pink strolled out. Instantly everyone was on their guard, Trunks and Goten on their toes, seconds from leaping into their fusion dance. But soon everything was explained, this Buu was the good part, Mr. Satan was going to look after him and in a year they'd wish away the people's memories of Buu with the dragon balls.

Then there was no getting away from it. Standing before them, about Goku's height, was a new man, with Vegeta's hair standing high. Lean muscles dressed in orange and blue gi. She took a step forward just as Chichi did. Both saw the other out of the corner of their eyes and stopped, not sure whether to move or hold back. Who should go first? Chichi? Carrying Goten to term along, raising both boys without Goku, without even the hope of the dragon balls to revive him. Now here he was, in some form.

"Goku?" Chichi chocked out, taking a step forward, reaching towards him.

The man grinned, put a hand behind his head to awkwardly scratch the back of his neck, "Well sort of."

_So like Goku_ The thought struck her by surprise but in a way it made it more settled in her mind. That this man before her was neither Goku nor Vegeta nor a trade off between the two, but a fusion, a true fusion. She could see Vegeta in his stance, Goku in his disposition, Vegeta's dogged detachment as Chichi reached for him and Goku's welcome as he pulled her into a hug.

"Dad?"

Bulma chocked and Chichi looked over her shoulder. Trunks and Goten had stepped forward, she wasn't sure which one had said it but it was the same for them both. Hard as it was for Bulma and Chichi it wasn't just them. For Goten and Trunks who could fuse when they liked, who would always come apart, looking up at this that is and was their father's all at once must be both terrifying and awe inspiring. A fear that they had never really contemplated, that they may never come apart was now standing before them, as if walking out a nightmare. But it wasn't them. It was Goku and Vegeta.

For Trunks who was more used to cuddles from his protective mother and exchanging blows with his father holding back was easy. But for Goten, who looked so like his father and had inherited so many of his traits, who didn't really know Goku, who wanted to run to him so badly, he wasn't sure what to do.

Bulma licked her lips, fidgeted a little and then those dark eyes flashed to her. Eyes that looked at her with a burning intensity she knew so well and yet, compassion, a playful mischief of dancing firelight in those same eyes she also knew well. To her, the most brilliant scientific mind of her age, perhaps even the last century, the genius that flung herself into danger time after time following these boys all over the universe, the combination was both fascinating...and terrifying. She licked her lips.

"Is it permanent?"

"Yeah, though it's kinda neat don't you think? I'm so much stronger now!"

Suddenly Bulma didn't want to be there. She wanted to be at home. She wanted to wake up next to Vegeta, know that Trunks was safe in his room. Not here. Not in front of everyone. Not having to contemplate that her husband was so much more than just her husband now. He was hers and Chichis. That did that make Gohan and Goten? Her step sons?

This meant she had to _share_.

It was all too much. Too much for Chichi also as she proceeded to feint dead away into Gohan's arms.

"I want to go home."

"Mom?" Trunks looked up at her in confusion.

She took his hand, "We're going home Trunks."

"But Bulma, um, uh," Gohan trailed off, looking from her and back to the source of the problem then back at her.

"We're going **home**." With that she pulled out the capsule for her hover jet. She bundled a protesting trunks into the passenger seat and placed herself in the pilot seat. She popped open the back door, it went up with a whooshing sound. In the rear view she could just see Gohan, still holding Chichi, exchange a look with his brother and...well, she wasn't sure what to call him at the moment. Taking the hint, Gohan brought his mother into the craft and laid her down on a row of seats, the other two close behind.

The engine gave a quiet rumble and the craft moved into the air. She didn't say goodbye, she didn't look at anyone, she just took off. Trunks, Goten and Gohan fell asleep on the way back to Capsule Corp. But Bulma could steal feel those dark eyes boring through the back of her seat.

Gohan was awake before they touched down.

"Take any room you want Gohan," she instructed, still avoiding looking into the back of the vehicle as she scooped up the still sleeping Trunks into her arms and carrying him inside and up to his room.

"So what, do I call you?" Gohan asked, looking at Vegito who was still sat in the same place he'd been the whole flight.

"Vegito," he answered.

"No I meant, like," Gohan bit his lip, not really sure what to ask and even less sure what he wanted as an answer.

In answer Vegito simply scooped Chichi up into his arms, Gohan following suit with Goten, "I suppose that's something we'll have to figure out in the morning. For now, I'm so tired I could sleep for a week."

_That sounds like my dad_. Gohan thought quietly to himself as he followed. He watched Vegito tuck Chichi into a bed and then hesitate, as if unsure whether to stay or to go. He left, then he looked around, in one particular direction. Gohan could sense Bulma and Trunks that way he guessed it must be as hard on Vegito, as it was on them. After all, he didn't imagine Vegeta was one for sharing and he couldn't imagine sharing a body was high on his list, not to mention sharing _women_.

**Please remember I'm new this whole writing game guys, so if you do choose to review please be kind. Constructive criticism would be much welcomed mind.**

**Be warned...I can't spell for toffee so unless you intend to take up beta-ing a stream of corrected sentences and paragraphs won't be exactly constructive.**

**Hope you enjoyed :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Homecoming

**Wow, I really wasn't expecting such a welcoming response. Thank you all for the reviews. I'm not really sure how long or how often I'm meant to update but I'll try and make a weekly post to keep you all entertained :D**

**I didn't have space in the summary to state VB and GC, I am going to tend towards VB because, as I said, they're my favourite but I'm also trying to really represent the characters as they are in Z and not turn any into a random antagonist just to make the other seem better as really all the DBZ women are awesome in their own ways.**

**I would like to stress again that I discovered the Multiverse after the idea for this story came to mind so I won't be following the saviour of the whole cosmos with Bra and Pan concept.**

**Tevinssj3: Well I hope you continue to like this one, hopefully Chichi's part will become clearer if you read on**

**Valevilandra: I hope I do, please enjoy reading**

**Slev3131: Ikr?**

**Elleelle: Thank you so much**

**NiceNipps: Really? I know there are a couple**

**Phoenixarrow: Enjoy**

**Jezzi1996: Really? Thank you so much**

**Linneh: That's really kind of you to say 8D**

**Without further ado, here is chapter 1**

For the next couple of days Bulma barracked herself in her lab and buried herself in her work. Trunks, for his part was revelling in Goten having, what appeared to him, a permanent sleep over and sparring with Vegito. Chichi however, was a different matter.

"Wha- where am I?" Chichi cried, sitting up and looking around at what clearly wasn't her home or the look out.

"Don't worry mom," she turned and there was Gohan sat in a chair beside her bed "you're at-"

"Gohan!" she flung herself at him and hugged him tightly, "I had this terrible dream, your father, Vegita-"

"It wasn't a dream mom."

"WHAT?"

Gohan had to cover his ears and wince a little. Even if his mother was out of practice, approaching 40 and barely able to contend with his left hand let alone the rest of him, she could be utterly terrifying.

"You mean..."

He looked up and saw the tears in his mother's eyes and he could feel his heart breaking for her. It had been so hard to face her after the Cell Games, coming home alone to be told he was going to be an older brother. Having to tell her his brother wasn't going to know his father and that it had all been because of his arrogance. She hadn't blamed him then, but he saw the strain it put on her, having Goten alone, training him and seeing him into high school. In some ways he envied his mother. He couldn't imagine facing the things she did daily and now she was hurting again and it was all his fault again. It was his energy that had been used to resurrect Buu, if he hadn't powered up then maybe his father and Vegeta wouldn't have had to use the earrings, maybe there could have been a better way.

"Gohan."

His head snapped up and all the hurt he'd seen before in those eyes was gone, replaced only by warmth and understanding only a mother can give. She opened her arms and he dived right into them. They didn't need words as she held him close and stroked his hair, "It'll be alright," she whispered, "you're all back, safe and sound is what matters. There is peace."

"I'm sorry mom."

"Sssh," she whispered, "It's not your fault."

_How had she known._

"I'm so proud of you Gohan."

_Mom._

"So fiercely proud. My brave boy," she smiled at him and he felt his cheeks go red. How she always knew what to say was a mystery none of his training could unravel. "Now, where is your brother and...and..."

"Vegito."

"Oh?"

"It's his name."

"So," Chichi said as she got up and tried to pull the creases out of her dress, "is he Goku, or Vegeta or?"

"I'm not really sure," Gohan replied, "so far as I can tell he won't really be either, they're not separate beings or separate minds anymore, they're one. They'll...he'll have both sets of memories but if one starts to think about something, the way the other thinks about that will sort of, mix? And it won't really be what it started as for either of them but something else...uh...I'm not explaining this very well am I..." he trailed off seeing the raised eyebrow Chichi was giving him. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

_He grows more and more like his father every day._ Chichi shook her head and smiled.

"Well uh, Goten should be in..." Gohan pushed the door open to reveal Trunk's room with both boys passed out on the bed snoring.

"They worked so hard I thought I should let them sleep."

Gohan and Chichi turned to see Bunny smiling at them. "Oh, uh, right," Gohan replied, nodding.

"Bulma said you'll all be staying with us for a while, breakfast is on the table if you're hungry," Bunny explained with her usual smile.

"It is very kind of you to welcome us into your home," Chichi thanked with a bow. Gohan followed hastily, embarrassed at his forgetting his manners.

"Oh it's no problem dear, it'll be nice to have another woman around the house and those boys of yours are just so cute," Bunny grinned pinching Gohan's cheek. "Now I wonder when that Vegeta will be coming back, he does come and go as he pleases so." With another smile she left.

Gohan smiled nervously at his mother, "Clearly Bulma didn't tell her everything."

"Clearly."

The two wondered down to breakfast together, at the site of food Gohan's stomach rumbled loudly and he tucked in with an appetite to rival his father.

"I think after breakfast we should go home Gohan."

"But mom-"

"We need to pick up some clothes and let your grandfather know where we'll be."

"Oh."

Gohan wondered if she was going to bring up Vegito again but instead, "And your study books, I'm not going to let you fall behind on your studies."

That did it. He couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. Chichi watched her son and for a moment that was all that mattered, she felt a smile tug at her mouth and soon she was laughing too.

"What's so funny?"

The two stopped laughing as Goten and Trunks trudged into the kitchen rubbing their eyes but soon they were wide awake when they spied the table, "PANCAKES!"

"Goten, after breakfast your brother and I are going home to collect some things for our stay here, would you like to come?" Chichi asked.

"Ca Nks Mmm ooo?" Goten responded.

Gohan winced as he saw his mother's eyes narrow. "Don't talk with your mouth full young man."

Goten swallowed hard, "Sorry mom, I said, can Trunks come too?"

"Well, if he'd like to dear, you know you're always welcome Trunks," Chichi smiled at the boy.

Trunks grinned, "Thanks Chichi."

"Do you think your mom would mind if we borrowed the hover craft Trunks?" Gohan asked him as he helped himself to a few more pancakes.

"I guess not," Trunks shrugged, lathering his plate with syrup, "I don't know."

It wasn't till every last morsel of breakfast was gone that the boys were willing to leave. It was a good thing they were taking the hovercraft otherwise, Chichi suspected, she might have three severe cases of indigestion on her hands. Though she had to give credit to Bunny, she certainly knew how to cater to a Saiyan appetite but then she'd had Vegeta to contend with for years and if he was anything like Goku.

Chichi bit her lip, thinking of the two was still a bit too raw for her to really process. Gohan's attempted explanation earlier hadn't really helped; she knew it must be awkward for him. For all her objections and outbursts, the fact that her husband and sons regularly saved the world did make her very proud but with a price. She'd seen them beaten within an inch of their lives, seen them die and revived with the dragon balls. Now they were one and the same, well, she didn't really know what he must be like now.

She was distracted from her thoughts by the sounds of a tussle going on in the back, turning to look over her shoulder, "Boys! No fighting while we're flying, now seat belts on."

Goten sulked, "But moooom it's not like we're in any danger."

Chichi gave him an unimpressed look, "I don't want to hear it young man, I won't have you fighting while I'm flying you understand?"

"Yes mom," Goten pouted as he clambered back into his seat, Trunks dragging his feet behind him to do the same.

Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp. Vegito was occupying himself in the gravity room, pushing its limits like never before. "This is amazing; I've never felt so strong."

He laughed as he easily deflected a beam from one of Bulma's ingenious bots. That woman really did have a lot going for her, looks, brains and a lot more balls than meets the eye. True she was no Saiyan woman and she had her demanding side but she really was something. She'd always been something, even when she was so much younger, all those adventures together.

_Speaking of, wouldn't mind seeing her in that bunny suit again._

"Wait what."

Vegito skidded to a halt. Momentarily distracted an energy beam hit him square in the chest sending him straight into the opposite wall. He groaned and returned with a barrage of fire that would easily have taken down a building. Thanks to Bulma's craftsmanship, although all the bots fell to the floor in a mangled crackling heap the gravity chamber endured without a scratch. With a small grunt of discomfort he let himself tap down to the ground. Images of a young Bulma mixing with the Bulma of the present in a black bunny suit making him blush. It wasn't her state of dress however that was making him blush, after all, he'd seen her in far less, it was guilt, a torn sense within himself that thinking about Bulma in this way wasn't fair, wasn't right.

He knew he'd once been Goku and Vegeta and to some extend there were still two very different sides to him but they certainly weren't what one would define as separate entities anymore. Their thoughts weren't separate, if one side prevailed towards one side of thinking the other only added to that train of thought. The memories however, that was very disorientating. There were still two sets of memories, but thinking of events that occurred at any given time in their history only caused him to remember the events that happened to the other at the corresponding time. And for those moments after they met, when they were together, the two perspectives seemed to merge and play out as if watching the alternating camera angles of a scene from a movie.

These things were still all so new. At the time of the fusion there hadn't really been any other choice, they hadn't even been certain they could defeat Buu, they only knew that there was nothing else they could do. They could run the length of the universe but all that would do would buy them time before certain defeat. He'd enjoyed the fight, the new strength had been exhilarating, the thrill of ascending to level three. Albeit the interval inside of Buu had been disgusting but the thrill of the fight cross the planet of the Kai's had made up for it, culminating with use of the spirit bomb. Channelling all that energy had been magnificent.

He hadn't really had a moment to think about after.

Now he had everything he could want. The earth was back and at peace, his sons were whole and healthy and he had...two wives.

Vegito groaned. For a Saiyan, the concept of polygamy wasn't exactly foreign but part of him not only valued monogamy but saw Bulma as **his** woman. But then when he thought about, Chichi was **his **woman too. Okay, even thought Bulma was undeniably the prettier of the two there was an exotic charm to Chichi and those fine muscles rippling just beneath her skin, the grace and ease with which she moved even when just performing day to day tasks was mouth watering. But then there was Bulma, soft, supple Bulma, with her bountiful curves, lustrous hair and just enough sass.

White gloved fingers raked through jet black hair. He needed to get back to his training; all these thoughts and feelings were so distracting. Either woman was more than enough, now there were two, he was only one man, how was he supposed to choose? Besides. Getting hard now would be really uncomfortable.

**Thank you for reading 3**


	3. Chapter 2: Serious business

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I got caught up in Uni work and just couldn't find the time to write but inspiration sang it's merry tune today so I got this out. I've had one or two of you mention that the chapters are a little short and I'm sorry for that but I'm only going to make them as long it takes to cover the content I feel should be in that chapter. I don't want to go padding it out with lengthy descriptions about the kitchen sink or push and push to add content which may slow the pace down. We'll see how we go.**

**Tevinssj3: ****Thank you for your three reviews this chapter is a bit Bulma centric but I will get on to Chichi.**

**Elleelle****: I hope to deal with the whole family coping with the fusion with the majority of the focus being on Vegito, Chichi and Bulma. To me, since they split in the series and went back to normal lives, I feel that dealing with the split would essentially be recovering the series.**

**Valevilandra: I'll take that on board, thank you.**

**Nicenipps****: I'm not implying anything about Saiyan stamina but Vegeta has shown possessive qualities and Goku didn't even realise marriage was a commitment and not something you eat so I don't think the two together would immediately go for the sharing option, though I don't think he'd be entirely opposed to it either. But it's not just him it's the women too and that's what this story is about.**

**T****: Indeed**

**KABLOOEY12: Eeek please don't hurt it, I need it.**

"Sex."

Bulma's eyes went wide and she smacked her hands over Trunk's ears, "Chichi!"

Gohan had a similar reaction with Goten.

Vegito didn't respond, just sat at the head of the table and somehow managed to smirk and look sheepish at the same time.

"Well that's what it comes down to," Chichi said matter-of-factly.

Bulma frowned, "Gohan will you take the boys out while we discuss this please?"

Gohan complied. In the week it had taken them all to get to this point, it was only really Bulma and Chichi that kept their distance from Vegito. Trunks and Goten still thought it was 'the coolest thing ever' and all four of them had spared regularly in the gravity chamber. Of course, not even Gotenks could hold a candle to Vegito but it had still been fun. Sure they came out with fresh cuts and bruises from working themselves to breaking point but thanks to their Saiyan heritage they healed pretty quickly.

"What were you thinking?" Bulma raged as soon as the door was shut.

"I'm not going to pussy foot around the subject any longer," Chichi replied, crossing her arms defiantly.

"But in front of the children Chichi?"

Chichi didn't answer. Bulma groaned and ran a hand through her hair, "Fine let's get to the point then?"

A snigger caught them both of guard. Both woman flushed, remembering they weren't the only ones in the room they turned to the head of the table to see Vegito leaning casually back on the two back legs of his chair smirking in amusement.

"What's so funny mister?" Bulma frowned. Her frown deepened when she realised this was the first thing she'd said to him since the look out, her insides turned over, she felt nervous and excited at the same time.

"Well there's no need to fight about it, I'm sure we could make an arrangement," he leaned forward so all four legs of the chair touched the floor, resting his arms on the table and giving her an easy smirk that was so like Vegeta and yet softer somehow. The blatant sexuality of what he's said was so very much like her husband, when she got him alone and out of the gravity chamber of course but to say so in front of Chichi? And so obviously? That had to be coming from Goku.

"Woah there," Chichi had jumped up, practically lunging across the table to get between the two.

He clasped her wrist, "Don't worry I wouldn't be neglecting you."

Chichi went bright red but her expression said it was more in anger than anticipation. Bulma fidgeted, that relaxed confidence that Vegeta had so very rarely shown was kind of alluring in a way.

Snatching her hand back Chichi settled back into her chair and turned her nose up at Vegito, looking back again at Bulma. Clearly the potential of the situation didn't appeal to her. "In 6 months we can summon the dragon correct?"

Bulma and Vegito nodded.

"So we'll wish them apart."

"But Bu-"

"Dende's dragon balls give us two wishes now," Vegito said.

"Oh yes," Bulma mumbled.

"So no sex until then."

Now Bulma went bright red, she wasn't used to be told what to do nor so blatantly. Yes Vegeta still, used, to order her around but that wasn't the same.

"Chichi I-"

"Is that going to be a problem for you?" the black haired woman raised an eyebrow at her. Bulma gulped, Gohan was right, his mom could be really scary.

"Do I get a say in this?"

"NO!" both women chorused. Vegito's eyebrows rose but it didn't take the smirk off his face.

"Fine fine, six months, then we'll make the wish and this'll all be over." Bulma conceded sighing and rubbing her forehead.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Pardon?"

"The dragon balls," Vegito repeated, "what is this is permanent?"

"Then we have threesomes every night," Bulma snapped. This time it was Chichi that looked startled, they both saw the look on look on Vegito's face.

"You're actually considering it!" Chichi's mouth fell open.

"You know it's rather annoying how you're both treating me like a stranger. I know it's wierd for you, don't you think it's wierd for me too? Two sets of blending memories, to me you're both my wives I can't help it if I want you both. I'm not going to complain if it's at the same time," and there it was back again. That of so Vegeta smirk after a speech that had an almost Goku ring to it with a Vegeta flare of frankness. Chichi groaned, this was so confusing, to her this man was very foreign, living separate lives as they had over the past few years and events prior meant she hardly knew Vegeta so all these characteristics muddled in with her Goku was all too much for her. Bulma on the other hand was coping reasonably well, having known Goku much of his life just as Chichi had, but also knowing Vegeta as she did made it easier for her to see the two of them in Vegito. In all honesty there was some part of her, possibly the brilliant scientist part, that wanted to experiment, to get to know, to take apart to put back together this new individual who was new and yet old and familiar at the same time.

"Six months, no sex."

"Okay okay Chichi," Vegito held up his hands defensively at the woman looming over him.

"Good."

With that said she turned on her heal and strode out of the room leaving Vegito and Bulma still sat at the kitchen table.

Bulma glanced up at him cautiously, he wasn't really paying attention. Butterflies, why were there butterflies, this was her husband, partly, and one of her dearest friends, partly, there should not be butterflies. "Would you like a beer?"

He grinned, "Love one."

Bulma cracked a smile. No sex, fine, but that didn't mean she couldn't talk to him right? Walking over to the fridge unit she pulled out two beers and threw him one. He caught it easily and cracked it open sighing in satisfaction as he drank it down. Okay, so ogling was alright too right? Just with his head thrown back like that she had a good view of his adams apple as it bobbed with every swallow. Strong rippling muscles under smooth skin.

"I'm going to go check on the boys," she said hastily, abandoning her unopened can on the counter and dashing from the room.

Vegito finished his can and lowered it, blinking after her. Shrugging he grabbed her abandoned can and headed back to the gravity chamber, better work up a sweat after that work out.

Bulma lay awake that night, in her large luxurious bed that was made for two. Sprawled out in the middle where she could still just smell his scent, Vegeta, her Vegeta. This had been theirs, for a little while at least, she couldn't described their relationship as steady in any shape or form, especially in the early days. But in the years since Cell he'd opened up a little more, got a little closer to her and gotten closer to Trunks which was easily the bigger feat. There was something completely different about submitting to loving a child than to loving a woman and to being loved in return. Given his background it was a marvel in and of itself but she had faith in him. Had had faith in him.

She groaned and rolled over onto her side on his side of the bed, cuddling the pillow that still smelled vaguely of him. It wouldn't for much longer, it was summer, the sheets needed to be washed and changed but she couldn't bring herself to do it just yet. A cool breeze blew over her shoulders making her shiver. Getting up she opened her bedside draw and grabbed a packet of cigarettes and her lighter and wondered out onto the balcony.

It was a crystal clear night and despite the city lights twinkling below she had a fantastic view of the stars above. Lighting up she inhaled and exhaled slowly. Letting the sensation soothe her nerves, letting the night air ease away the tension. She cast her eyes down, looking at the gravity chamber, the lights were still on, he couldn't still be up could he? That said Vegeta had trained all hours and encouraged Trunks to do the same even though she insisted he had regular sleep, meals and schooling no matter how much Vegeta argued. He was a brilliant strategist, he understood the benefit of learning, maths and science, maybe even history, but it took up too much time for his liking.

She knew the boys weren't with him, she and Chichi had put Trunks and Goten to bed together and Gohan had gone to meet Videl. Hercule still didn't seem too happy about her having a boyfriend, no boy was ever going to be good enough for his little princess but saviour of the world came close. Close enough at least.

Bulma ground her burnt out stub into her ash tray and blew out her last puff of smoke watching it disappear into the air. She took one last look at the dome of the gravity chamber and decided to try and get some sleep.

Climbing into bed she curled up under a thing sheet and closed her eyes. She felt her leg itch and reached down to scratch it, murmuring and rolling over to the opposite side of the bed where it was cooler. Somewhere something was making a whining noise, she couldn't think what and now she'd heard it she couldn't stop hearing it. She rolled over again and swallowed trying to calm her mind. Then he came into her mind. That moment that afternoon in the kitchen, watching his neck, wanting to reach out and touch it.

What would he have done if she had, Chichi had said no sex right? That was very definite, she'd agreed to that, it was a good idea really. It wasn't fair to ask him to chose right? It wasn't fair to think of him with another woman like he was cheating when he wasn't. But oh why couldn't she get the thought of him with her out of her head. She squirmed a little in the bed, the sheet felt too warm, too close against her skin, she pushed it away and rolled over again.

Thinking about that strong smooth neck that cascaded down into those broad muscular shoulders. He'd been wearing Vegeta's blue Saiyan body suit and Goku's orange pants over the top. It didn't leave much to the imagination and Bulma's imagination was running away her. She was imagine sliding into his lap, his look of surprise as he moved the can away from his mouth, his lips glistening, leaning in to kiss those lips. Large warm hands at the small of her back pulled her against him to deepen the kiss.

She felt her skin tingle, the material of small cami top feeling deliciously tight against her breasts. Bulma had never been one to fancy other women but that didn't mean she didn't find her own body erotic in its own way. Running her fingers down her sides, pulling the top up slowly, imagining it was him, in that kitchen with Chichi and the boys just down the hall. They could walk in any moment to see her top bunch above her full breasts. Feeling heavy, aching in want, pressing into his palms as his thumbs glanced over her nipples and his mouth descended to her neck.

She bit her lip to stifle her groan, no longer carrying for the sheets bunched around her feet as she rolled her tightening areolas between her fingers. Pinching slightly. She could almost feel him, smell him, not quite unlike Vegeta and very masculine, pulling her up to lie across the table, kissing down her collar bone to take one pert bud into his mouth, rolling it round with his tongue and teeth in an oh so delightful way.

But it wasn't enough, reaching her hand down, skimming her fingers over the waistband of her panties and the sensitised skin of her thighs, every feathering touch heightening her anticipation. Sliding her hand down between flesh and fabric; past the carefully maintained curls to her folds. Deliciously cool fingers ran from top to tip, feeling how moist she was. Her right hand gripped her left arm to steady it as she began to easy one finger over her clit, feeling it swell, coating it in her own moisture. The position of her arms pressed her breasts together. She imaged him watching her, leant back in his chair on two legs with a smirk playing at his lips. She imaged arching her back as if offering her breasts to him, offering herself as two fingers rubbed faster over her clit.

Not too hard, just delicious motion, well lubricated. She could feel the pressure building in her core, somewhere beneath her stomach, her legs twisted and tensed in anticipation. She held her breath, bit her lip, panted wantonly begging for release, feeling his eyes on her, begging him to let her find her peak. Then she was gone, that luscious spread of pleasure through her veins. She felt the flush of her cheeks, the furious beating of her heart as she came down, relaxed into the bed.

Breathing hard she lay still for a while before the breeze from the open balcony doors caused her to draw the sheets up around herself and curled into her pillow.

This time she had no trouble getting to sleep.

**Thank you for reading 3**


	4. Chapter 3: Earth women

**I've been away a while I know. I kind of went off writing for a time. I found half of this chapter on my recently returned old hard drive and get enthusiastic enough to finish it. I'm not sure if I can continue the story, thought really it's more PWP, without losing the characters and descending into generic smut. I'll probably need to marathon the Buu saga to re-familiarise myself.**

**Enjoy this little piece all the same. Thanks for all the support so far.**

Vegito slung a cool towel round his neck and strolled out into the night air. That training session had been just what he needed after that afternoon which had bordered between tense and charged. He took a deep breath, revelling in the clean crisp earth air. He paused, breathed again. Felt the spike of energy. His eyes snapped up to the open balcony as he recognised the faint musky smell. He smirked, so perhaps he wasn't the only one who'd felt the electricity in the room. Lifting himself into the air, he paused where he could glimpse in at Chichi's room. She was asleep, not so interesting, shame. Passing onto Bulma's window she too was asleep but he could still see her chest heaving, could almost hear the thrum of her heart as it came down from its high. Who'd have guessed he'd be a voyeur.

Not that there was anything wrong with it, they were his wives after all. But something made him drop back down to the ground. If the wish did come true and he could separate back into Vegeta and Goku then surely they'd both retain his memories as he had theirs. So maybe it was wrong, for them to go back to their normal lives knowing personal things about the other, but then he thought, he knew them anyway.

Visions of half memories; of finally coming home after Namek; Chichi leaping at him in anger, throwing punches and kicks that he easily deflected, the tears in her eyes as she threw herself into his arms with equal passion. Holding her up was easy, kissing her was amazing. Fighting was a thrill, victory was a bonus but her, feeling her against him, was so much better. Doors kicked open and shut, clothes torn off and pinned to the bed. Well, he hadn't really been pinned, she couldn't hope to overpower him, she never could but he she had won his heart.

Kissing, frantic kissing, he loved the kissing. Her fingers tracing new scars, her tongue worshipping the sensitive skin, worshiping him, lower and lower taking him into her mouth. His hands fisting in her jet black hair causing it to fall from the bun she'd tied it up into. Groaning with need, pulsing under her she lifted herself off him, straddled his thighs and sinking onto him. That warm, slick feeling that nothing else could match, that tightness and the discipline with which she moved from years of training. Muscles in her thighs tensing with every lift under his hands, rubbing his thumbs in circles on her inner thighs, seeing her flush red, hearing the moans pour from her mouth as she had her way with him.

It wasn't fair, he shouldn't have waited this long to come home. He reached up, trailing his hands up her body to her pert little breasts, engulfed in his hands he squeezed. Then down and round to her ass, squeezing again. She opened her eyes, looking down at him through thick lashes with those of so dark eyes of hers. Bewitching. He sat up, crossing his legs underneath her and repositioning her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and their rocked together for what felt like hours. Small grinding movements and touching, everywhere touching and more kissing. Worshipping those red, bruised lips that swelled to meet his, tongues twisting together their moans lost into each other with him buried to the hilt inside her.

Then they hadn't been able to stand it any longer, mapping out the new, re-establishing the old he'd lain her down, lifted her hips up to meet his, holding her there with ease and thrust into her. Long powerful strokes, her hands at his knees, in her hair in the sheets. Crying out his name, music to his ears. Arching and writhing beneath him as he felt her tighten, groaning her name into her neck as he thrust once more, sheathed inside her he let himself relax. Gently positioning them both so she was spooned into him and kissing the back of her neck.

So much power, the power to break bones and destroy worlds at his finger tips and yet so gentle, he knew she appreciated it. Knew it excited her, knew she loved knowing he was hers even though he's still say the wrong thing sometimes and it'd come out different to what he meant, or he'd charge off to save the world every time. He knew it hurt her too, knew his absences put more strain on her than him, he could distract himself with training, what must it be like to be here all the time.

But she understood. That meant the world to him, this beautiful woman in his arms understood him to the core. Somehow he thought perhaps she always had, even when they were children. He could feel himself getting hard again at the feel of her pressed against him, heard her half hearted whimper that might have been a protest. Reached his fingers down between them, felt how moist she was from their earlier coupling, sliding in easily and rocking against her. Both of them on their sides, his hands at her hips pulling her back into him, going deliriously deep, the angle rubbing him up against her most sensitive place.

Sucking at her neck how he knew she liked it, feeling her twist at the waist to kiss him sensually while still maintaining their position. He went a bit faster and soon she was gasping into his mouth. Rolling them over he towered above her, took her by the hips, pulling her backwards into the air and sliding into her again. She buried her face in a pillow, gripped the sheets, he went harder this time, faster, feeling her shake beneath him. Feeling her tightening around him, how had he gone without this for so long. He squeezed her ass, felt the muscles flex beneath his fingers and groaned. His grip tightened, they would bruise in the morning, spilling himself into her again.

Vegito groaned and pulled himself from the memory, looking up at Chichi's window. She was a firey one all right, a bright burning fire in her core that was more than apt to satisfy him. He felt his erection straining at the lycra suit. Six months. God damn it. He went upstairs to the room he'd claimed as his, it hadn't felt right to go back to the room with Bulma with Chichi in the house. Though he doubted she'd mind if he snuck in there now. He'd done it before, before the androids, before Trunks, before he'd left to train, when she'd made demands of him and pestered him and tried to get to know him. Well, the Vegeta part of him.

Shirking his clothes he stepped into the shower, letting the boiling water run down his body and ease the tension. Not that the water alone could remove _all_ of the tension. He leaned back against the cool tiles, feeling the water run down his body and allowing his mind to drift even as his hand drifted down to fold around himself.

They'd been arguing, he couldn't remember about what, they fought so many times and about so many things. His manners, how he kept breaking things, his temper, the gravity chamber, tougher simulations, they weren't made of money, he'd helped to save the world, he'd tried to get them all killed, that was a long time ago.

She'd flounced off, her hair high on her head and curled. He'd heard the shower turn on. His anger was still pumping warm through his veins. This human woman needed to be taught a lesson.

He wasn't going to hurt her; just teach her some respect.

He wrenched open the locked bathroom door and heard her startled cry. He strode in and could see her in the shower, not cowering but curved in on herself with one arm across her chest and her other hand covering south. He expected her to start screaming at him to get out, to be embarrassed. Instead something had hardened and her blue eyes had turned to diamonds. She'd pulled herself up, swallowed hard and put her hands on her hips, cocking them to one side and stood naked and straight before him. The water had washed the product out of her hair and it stuck to her skin around her shoulders and down her neck.

Her breasts-

"What do you want Vegeta?"

Her voice cut through his distraction. Damned cunning Earth woman. His eyes locked onto hers and she didn't even flinch. He opened his mouth but whatever he'd been going to say didn't come out, his feet took control where his mouth had failed and he strode forward. She did back up then, her footing unsure but her eyes never left his. He didn't answer her, didn't ask permission, he was a Saiyan Prince, asking wasn't in his nature. Besides her eyes gave her away, alight and demanding, she wouldn't have said no even if he'd asked.

It hadn't mattered that his suit and boots were getting soaked.

He remembered the heat of her, the thundering of her heart, the way she'd scraped her teeth on the shell of his ear and mouthed at his neck as he'd taken her against the wall.

He pumped his hand faster, flicking his wrist at the memory of the noises she made, breathless and keening, arching between him and the wall. She wasn't strong or flexible but she was enthusiastic and reactive. It had been a long time since a woman had been so responsive to his touch. He wondered if it was a human thing.

After their fierce coupling he'd idly stroked the hair still wet to her shoulder and said he'd liked it better that way.

The day after she cut her hair and wore it straight.

He groaned as he released. Feeling the tension in his abdomen unwind like the releasing of a giant coil, felt the weight of bonelessness settle on his shoulders and reached for the soap.


End file.
